Anatomy Study
by Mimico Florido
Summary: [Modern AU / Elsanna / Icest / NSFW] Elsa is starting her second semester in medical school and she desperately needs to focus... but she can't. (WARNING: don't read if you're triggered by anatomy textbook passages.)


Written (and beated) for (by) the lovely 99884321! You're amazing x3

* * *

 _The semitendinosus muscle is medial to the biceps femoris muscle in the posterior compartment of the thigh (Fig. 6.61). It originates with the long head of the biceps femoris muscle from the inferomedial part of the upper area of the ischial tuberosity. The spindle-shaped muscle belly ends in the lower half of the thigh and forms a long cord-like tendon, which lies on the semimembranosus muscle and descends to the knee. The tendon curves around the medial condyle of the tibia and …_

Elsa sighs and closes her eyes. She lets her head drop and accidentally hits it against the table lamp, shaking the only source of light. She doesn't even flinch, merely allowing herself to relax and embrace the feeling of soft pages and the smell of paper that has seen better days.

College isn't supposed to be this hard. No, it isn't this hard. Elsa is a good student, she knows she is good. She might not be the best in her class, but she is among the top ten.

And she hopes to stay that way.

She knows things change the longer you stay in college and she is only starting her second semester… However, the universe seems to be conspiring against her. What was easy at first isn't anymore. It isn't the complexity of the material, nothing she learned so far is even close to rocket science.

The problem is Elsa herself.

She looks at the pages of study books and it's as instructive as staring at a wall. The words blur more and more the longer she tries to read and nothing sticks in her brain.

What she wouldn't give for a photographic memory.

No, scrap that. Photographic memory would make everything _worse_.

Elsa opens her eyes as the memories start flooding her mind.

Her performance issues have nothing to do with college. Their source can be pinpointed to a single name.

A name she has known for as long as she can remember, back to the age of three.

Elsa groans, feeling too tired to fight. It is three in the morning. She needs to study, but nothing is working. Hopefully if she rests her eyes and let's her mind wander she can have a restoring nap. If allowing yourself to sing annoying songs instead of whistling can help you get rid of earworms, maybe letting the memories come can help her get rid of them. To let her body enjoy whatever feeling came with them… Her hand traveled inside her pants as if it had a will of its own.

It started roughly a month ago, if she tries to be optimistic. Something evil consumes her entrails, whispering that it's her, that she is broken, otherwise things wouldn't have gotten to this point…

Usually, whenever Elsa visited her sister, Anna spoke with her like an unstoppable machine. Even when Elsa showered Anna would keep blabbering outside the bathroom door.

Yet that day Anna was unusually quiet. Elsa deduced that her sister had fallen asleep, but she should have suspected something was out of the ordinary.

Maybe if she had paid attention, checked if she could get out of the bathroom… Instead she finished her shower and automatically opened the door… In hindsight it could have been worse. Blissfully she froze when she heard it.

A muffled moan.

Elsa felt all the hairs on her neck stand on end. Her brain took an embarrassingly long time to understand what was happening.

Elsa watched as the covers on Anna's bed moved slightly. There was no light inside except for the full moon, its faint rays outlining Anna's frame perfectly. Elsa's Superego told her she should close the door and leave as quietly as possible, but a bigger part of her brain gave in to the morbid curiosity of her traitorous Id.

Another quiet moan, this time more evident. The covers moved again, but kept shaking this time.

Elsa felt her blood deserting her brain and running south, felt her mouth run dry. It has hard to breathe.

Her sister was… Her sister had decided, for some unfathomable reason, to please herself while Elsa was in the bathroom. Had her blood not deserted her, going to where it didn't belong, maybe Elsa would have thought of more rational possibilities; that Anna probably had been really needy and decided to seize the opportunity of being alone for a few minutes.

Instead, Elsa caught herself _enjoying_ the moment like a voyeur hitting the jackpot.

Her stomach churned and coiled like a snake. The sounds Anna was making… Oh, her voice… Hearing Anna's cries was like hearing the most beautiful of angels falling from the firmament… Or maybe the most beautiful woman ascending into heaven.

Elsa caught herself wanting to be able to see Anna, wanting to tear away those covers and see her sister's sweet flesh under it… How would her eyes be? Would they plead for…

Elsa slapped herself and closed the door as quietly as she could, leaving only the tiniest of cracks, so she would still be able to _hear_.

She leaned against the cold tiled wall and let her weight slide to the floor. She felt deaf yet she could still _hear_. The shuffle of fabric, _her_ laboured breathing, _her_ frustration, the slow creak of the bed. Every sense in Elsa heightened in response when Anna's voice raised in barely constrained gasps. Everything seemed fast, urgent, and Elsa's heart hammered in her chest, fully aware Anna was close to her orgasm.

Elsa was fully aware because _her own body_ was fully aware. Her traitorous sex demanded for attention and she refused to give any. Elsa swallowed hard, covering her own mouth when Anna let out an unrestrained moan of pure _bliss_. Her own body contracted in a silent reply, and Elsa was sure that she would have gotten her panties wet had she been wearing anything aside from a towel.

An eternity passed before Elsa deemed it safe enough to get up and enter the room.

She peeked inside and opened the door to let the bathroom light flood the room.

"Anna?" she spoke as low as she could. "Why is the room dark?"

Anna stirred in her bed.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I'm awake. I wanted to rest my eyes for a bit."

Elsa flipped the switch and her heart skipped a beat. Anna's body had been only covered from the waist down, the position of her left arm obstructed the view of one breast, but did nothing to hinder the view of the other nipple.

But what took the breath away from Elsa was the way Anna stared at her. Her sister's eyes were glistening with something she couldn't name. A mix between a carefree state and post orgasm relaxation.

Then and only then it occurred to Elsa that maybe Anna felt comfortable around her, enough to consider this an acceptable thing to do near her sister. That Anna thought her older sister wouldn't mind that she relieved herself.

They were intimate enough for this, having simultaneously shared the bathroom more times than she could count.

Something cracked inside Elsa. Anna feels safe around her older sister. She is the one defiling the trust in their relationship. Elsa is the sick one.

Ever since that day Elsa isn't the same. The worst part is that Elsa can't quite affirm she changed. A normal person wouldn't have felt what she felt. It means Elsa has always been damaged goods, she has to be.

A knock on the door startles her out of her reverie. Elsa raises her head only to hit it on the lamp table again. She mouths a silent curse.

"Elsa, can I come in?"

Elsa stops in her tracks.

Anna is here? In the middle of the night? Oh, God, did something happen?

"Come in!" Elsa shouts, worry eating her gut.

Elsa hears Anna unlocking the door as she straightens her shirt and wipes the drool off her mouth with her sleeve. She must have managed to fall asleep for a few minutes.

"Still studying?"

Before Elsa can get up Anna is already on the bed. Elsa thinks about getting up, but she still feels tired. She analyzes her sister. Anna looks okay, there aren't any smears of crying and she doesn't look distressed.

Elsa furrows her brow regardless. Ignoring Anna's question, Elsa asks, "Did something happen?"

Anna shakes her head. "I just wanted to check on you. You worry me, Elsa. I don't like when you give up sleep."

Elsa glances at her open book before smiling crookedly at Anna. "The day doesn't have enough hours for me. I have to borrow some from lady night."

Anna shakes her head disapprovingly. "Watcha studying now?"

"Good old anatomy."

Anna crooks her neck. "Aren't you good at anatomy?"

Elsa shrugs. "I am good at anything I spend time enough to learn."

"No, you are good at this." Anna gets up and stands behind Elsa's chair. "I just think you need to change your tactics to help you remember."

Elsa starts smirking "What do you suggest-" then her eyes widen and she feels a hand caressing her cheek.

"What is this?"

"Anna, what-"

"What. Is. This?" Anna asks applying more pressure in soothing circles.

Elsa takes a deep breath. "Levator labii superioris."

Anna nods in approval.

"And what is this?" She playfully taps the side of Elsa's nose.

Elsa flares her nostrils in a snort. "That's the nasalis."

Anna hums, tracing her finger to Elsa's jaw. "And this?"

Elsa thinks for a moment. "Probably the medial pterygoid. There's a group of muscles there." She sighs. "Anna, you don't even know if I'm giving you the right answers."

"I don't have to. I know you wouldn't give me the wrong answers. You'd rather admit you don't remember than dishonor yourself."

"Anna… This whole thing is-" Elsa swallows her own words when Anna bites lightly on her earlobe.

Elsa's toes curl and she has a hard time stifling a moan. "Anna, what-" She tries to push away, but Anna holds Elsa's shoulder in place. Elsa realizes she's still supposed to answer, but Anna can't ask because her mouth is _occupied_.

"There are many small muscles in the lobule, I don't-"

Anna traces a finger down her throat, but she doesn't stop there. She releases Elsa's ear and gropes the underside of her breasts.

"Anna!"

Elsa feels Anna's breath on her ear. Her heart goes crazy in her ribcage. She feels Anna's whisper like velvet on her skin. "What is under here?"

"T-That's the serrator anterior, for God's sake!"

Elsa gets up almost pushing the chair onto Anna. She clutches her chest, her mind racing back to more _recent_ events.

More specifically the one that happened a week ago. Back when studying went from hard to _impossible_.

It was only one more of Kristoff's parties. Elsa never thought much of them, and she knew it wasn't a good idea… Mainly after… After that day. But Anna insisted on going. She felt bad for being… such a horrible sister. How could she refuse?

Obviously after two rounds of drinks everything devolved into a game of truth or dare.

And Elsa had two glasses, but Anna had _five_. She couldn't summon the urge to try and stop her little sister from having some… Fun is it? Guilt is a horrible judge sometimes.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"If you think everything was too easy so far… I dare you to… kiss Elsa!"

Elsa got nervous and looked at Anna. Kiss? Kiss as in KISS?

Anna scoffed. "Piece of cake."

Elsa watched petrified as Anna wobbled and practically dropped on her lap like a sack of potatoes.

Elsa didn't know what to do with her hands. Anna was straddling her. She could feel Anna's pulse from the pressure on her, the alcohol on her breath… The way her eyelashes fluttered for _her_. For the love of God, Anna was drunk. She turned away from Anna's face and saw the leg pressing against her. The textbook came to her mind like an hymn. _The spindle-shaped muscle belly ends in the lower half of the thigh and forms a long cord-like tendon, which lies on the semimembranosus muscle and descends to the knee._ Elsa couldn't help but imagine the strength of Anna's well worked muscles and what she could do to them, what they could to _her_. Elsa swallowed, managing with a gargantuan effort to **avoid** imagining which set of muscles joined the thigh on the _opposite_ end. Better stick with the side that ends on the knee.

Her only relief was knowing everyone thought she was flustered because she was ashamed and scared. Hell, she _was_ ashamed and scared.

"Oh, God, don't do this with Elsa, look at her, poor thing."

"Shhhh," the guys silenced the girl. Elsa was vaguely aware that all the attention was trained on them. But all of Elsa's attention was trained on Anna's lips coming closer and c-closer-

"Ah-ah-ah. I mean a French kiss!"

Anna paused and eyed Elsa for a moment. Elsa was completely frozen. "I-"

"Kiss!" One voice shouted!

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" It quickly became a chorus of voices, and Elsa couldn't distinguish anymore which belonged to the outside world and which ones originated inside her head.

It all came down to a single word, despite the yes's and no's coming before and after it.

A single word.

She felt Anna's nails tighten on her shoulders until it hurt.

She looked right into Anna's eyes and they were unreadable. Anna bit her lower lip and that's it, Elsa felt her guts jump in excitement and she couldn't look at Anna anymore. Couldn't face how low she had gone.

She closed her eyes.

Something pushes her back from her reverie. In the present she feels Anna's hand on her shoulder.

It feels oddly detached. Like Elsa isn't inside herself. As if she's an spectator looking from the outside. Elsa stares at her textbook. She knows she fell asleep.

But did she wake up?

"Elsa."

Anna pushes Elsa back on the chair.

Elsa passively obeys and watches her own actions unfold helplessly, too lost into the surrealness of this situation to protest.

Anna sits on her lap, exactly like during the dare. Elsa feels like an spectator in her own life.

Could this be a dream?

"Elsa, listen to me. You're good at this. You only need a good reason to remember. Some memory trick."

This must be a dream.

Anna holds Elsa's hands and guides them towards her exposed belly.

"Rectus abdominis," Elsa says detached, stroking almost lovingly. Anna guides her hand, but Elsa needs no guide, her fingers dancing over Anna's belly button and going up.

Elsa rests her face on Anna's chest and closes her eyes. She listens intently to Anna's heartbeat. It's accelerated, she loosely counts one hundred six beats per minute.

Anna lets Elsa's hands go and Elsa embraces her sister into a hug, feeling her back.

"What are those?" Anna's tone seems genuinely curious now.

"Latissimus dorsi." Elsa murmurs, kissing Anna's bosom slightly.

Anna cannot be here, Elsa realizes.

Why would Anna show up at her door at three in the morning and do this, of all things?

Elsa looks up and stares at Anna. There's so much affection and acceptance in her eyes. Anna closes her eyes and starts to lift her shirt. Elsa isn't able to do anything to stop Anna or protest. She is tired. Tired of fighting, of struggling.

Elsa helps Anna to remove the shirt from her arms. Her vision is graced with a sea of red stars on milky skin. She had found Anna's freckles perfect as a child, and ever more so now as an adult.

Anna opens her eyes and looks down at Elsa, squeezing her thighs harder and biting her bottom lip… exactly like that day.

Elsa's head spins, gripping Anna's hips tighter.

"This is a dream," Elsa half asks, half affirms.

"This _is_ a dream," Anna agrees caressing Elsa's cheek.

Elsa nods and closes the distance between their mouths.

It isn't anything like their first kiss. There is no comparison. The first one was wonderful but plagued with guilt and fueled by alcohol. That one had been tentative, hesitant. But she would always cherish that kiss because it tasted like Anna then and because it tastes like Anna now.

Elsa retook the path she explored before, knowing how to make Anna moan; because she had made Anna moan then, accidentally, but she did, and she still is so proud of it.

Anna squirms in pleasure in her arms, grabbing a fist full of her hair while Elsa holds Anna's jaw in place. They only part when the need for air becomes too urgent.

Anna's eyes are glazed and unfocused, her face flushed and bashful. Anna is so beautiful when she's embarrassed.

Elsa kisses Anna's chin and lower lip. Making the smaller woman hum happily. Elsa helps Anna take off her bra, tossing the unwanted undergarment to God knows where.

Elsa admires the unrestrained view of Anna's bosom, marvelling in the perfect way fat meets with muscle. A dark part inside of her feels envious. Not of Anna's femininity, but because she would never be able to fill her glands with milk. She feels a sick need to taste whatever Anna's body produces, especially the perfect nourishment only women can make. She needs to know how Anna's flavor would be. Elsa gave in to desire, even knowing Anna was dry, not wanting to force this, twist it, not even in a dream.

Elsa twirls the pink nipple in her tongue, groping the neglected breast with the other hand. She sucks, squeezes, squishes and generally delights in the pliant feel of the body under her. Elsa had always been amazed by the human body, but no other body could amaze her as her sister's could.

"Elsa!" Anna cries her older sister's name, sinking her fingers in Elsa's shoulder, searching blindly for anything to anchor her while Elsa drove her mad with desire.

In the back of her mind Elsa approves the absence of long nails. Thinking about it, the last she saw Anna, her sister's nails were short as well…

Elsa is suddenly yanked upwards as her sister joins their mouths in a needy kiss. Elsa has the presence of mind, or maybe it is merely instinct and unbridled desire guiding her, to keep toying and torturing both mounts of flesh on her palms while Anna seeks her mouth desperately, Elsa swallowing all of Anna's cries and pleas.

By the time their kiss ends, Anna already looks a disheveled sweaty mess. Her chest heaves with the exertion of breathing.

Elsa means to resume her attention to Anna's breasts, but her sister holds her in place. Anna traces a path of saliva to her ear and whispers "just because it's a dream it doesn't mean you can stop studying. Don't cheat, you can't reply if you're using your mouth."

Elsa groans and laughs, pulling Anna flush against her. She holds her sister's behind and lifts her in the air. Anna hugs Elsa with her thighs to not fall as Elsa carries her onto the bed. They both fall on the covers, with the older sister hovering over the younger.

"I had no intention of stopping my studies because a little redhead decided to intrude into my dorm." Elsa taps Anna's nose playfully.

"Good." Anna smiles back.

Elsa wonders if that's why she fell in love with Anna. She has been aware she loves Anna for many years now, but had never realized… that it goes deeper.

Everything between them has always been easy. Sometimes it is almost like they can read each other's minds. Sometimes Elsa thinks she wants something, like a glass of juice, and Anna shows up with a glass for her. Other times Elsa sees something in a store and buys it for no particular reason and Anna says she needed that thing.

Of all the humans that have come and gone in her life, her only constant has always been Anna… And she is so thankful for that, secure in knowing, no matter what, Anna will be there.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking why I love such a dork."

"Well, that's an easy answer. Because I have the hottest booty." Anna squirms and turns to Elsa, wiggling her butt.

Elsa blushes scarlet and bites her lip. Anna's rear is so tempting… Inside those- "Anna… Did you walk on the streets in these tiny shorts?"

Anna grins. "Do you like them?"

Elsa halts the words before they leave her mouth. She loves those shorts. But jealousy and desire fill her being. She hates the idea of guys checking out her sister.

"I _hate_ these shorts." Elsa says grabbing the rim and pulling the shorts down in a fluid motion.

Anna yelps and squirms, raising her hips to help. Anna pushes down the panties while Elsa fumbles with the shorts.

Now that every garment has been tossed aside, Elsa finally has a full view of the glory that is Anna. Her hair wet from sweat, her glistening skin, the constellation of freckles… Her skin wrapping nicely around her strong muscles.

"Elsa."

"Hmm?"

Anna points at herself, and then at Elsa.

Elsa blushes and takes off her shirt, and then her sweatpants. It's not an easy job, as Anna nibbles and tortures every fragment of skin that is revealed.

"Trapezius…"

"Su-praspinatus…"

"P-pectoralis major…"

"External O-Obli-bliques, oh, God."

"La-latissimus dorsi again, fuck, Anna, don't tickle me!"

Anna smirks. "As tempting as it is, my beloved sister, you will have to fuck me first."

"I am happy to comply since I'm mostly interested in your extensors and adductors."

"W-what?" Anna sputters when Elsa tackles her back into a supine position.

Their faces are inches apart, the nipples of Elsa's breasts brushing against Anna's chest.

Elsa can't discern easily if she's hearing her own heartbeat or Anna's… and she doesn't care.

She lowers herself, taking care to not pay much attention to the part that most interests her, taking her time. She wants to enjoy this for as long as she can.

Elsa starts kissing Anna's toes and the soles of her feet, suckling and enjoying Anna writhing under her, trying to stifle her moans by biting a finger. It's so damn sexy.

She goes up the calf, carefully exploring the most sensitive areas, licking under the knee and biting lightly on the adductor muscles in Anna's inner thigh.

"Elsa, Elsa I-"

Elsa stops right before her goal, admiring her prize. She plays with the smooth copper curls, so wonderful to the touch, admiring the hard work of the body to protect such a precious place.

She encourages Anna to spread her legs, and such a wonderful smell hits her. Anna's major labia is glistening, her bartholin's glands working hard to get her sister ready _for her_. No, no penis today, but Elsa is sure planning to appreciate their dedication.

Elsa spreads Anna lightly with her fingers to reveal the clitoris and the minor labia. Anna shifts a bit under her, spreading more, and Elsa is graced with the view of Anna's bulbospongiosus constricting, opening and closing in an inviting motion. Elsa thinks about all the work going inside, Anna's vagina expanding from her resting state… How stretched and ready must she be by now?

Elsa closes the distance and inhales for a long while, savoring the mature scent. She doesn't last long and extends her tongue to taste it, going right from the glands and the entrance up to Anna's clitoris, enjoying the flavor of her Skene gland and urethra all at once in one. long. swipe.

"Elsa!"

Anna bucks, crashing her hips against Elsa's chin… And it's so lovely, watching Anna go crazy with need. Elsa pulls up the hood in Anna's clit and closes her mouth around it, running the tip of her tongue over the exposed head.

Anna wails, crying incomprehensible words, grabbing the covers with one hand and a fist full of Elsa's hair to guarantee she will stay where Anna wants her. Which is silly, nothing in the world could take Elsa from where she belonged.

Elsa feels the throbbing of Anna's clitoris, the blood pumping in and getting trapped inside, the pressure uselessly building up for an erection that it doesn't have muscles to make. But her Anna doesn't need some useless real erection, all her sister needs is that wonderful pressure engorging Elsa's playground. The flow of blood increasing the sensitivity of her beloved sister so Elsa can aid her flight towards the heavens.

Elsa knows Anna is feeling good right now, but she wants her sister completely addicted to her… She searches Anna's entrance with two fingers, and it's so easy, the path of lubrication telling her exactly where Anna needs her. Elsa takes her time to enjoy every tiny step of the way, how Anna stretches to allow entrance and her folds clamp around her sister's fingers in a vicious grip. Elsa slips inside so effortlessly and she feels proud that she is the reason Anna got ready like this…

Elsa suckles hard, her mind doing flips every time she feels Anna's channel clenching. Everything about Anna is intoxicating, from her taste, to her smell, to the feel of her flesh and her angelic voice.

Ever since she got out of that shower she had been tainted. She had turned into a demon and heard Anna's voice in her dreams. In most of her dreams she had been bold enough to cross the room and throw away Anna's covers. Anna would always be naked underneath, glowing from pleasure. Sometimes Anna was stroking her center of pleasure and wouldn't stop because Elsa was looking. In others Anna had her fingers buried inside herself and pumped even harder because Elsa was watching.

Inevitably in all of them Anna was dripping wet and staining the bed covers. In all of them Anna had opened her legs for _her_ . Had screamed _her_ name. Had called for her like a banshee and Elsa had gone in deep and hard, full of love, giving everything her sister asked, demanded of her.

In one of them Elsa even had… a male appendage. That one dream had been steamy and extremely embarrassing to remember because it was a testimony to how low Elsa had fallen. In that one she had taken her sister's virginity and not only had Anna asked for more, she had begged for Elsa's seed. And Elsa had gladly poured inside her. After that one Elsa had been plagued with the idea of a pregnant Anna.

It broke Elsa's heart. That dream forced her to realize she wanted to raise a child with Anna… To have a family with her sister. What kind of sick family could they be?

But none of that mattered now, not now, in one more of her dreams. Elsa had had those kind of awake dreams before; this one won't be the first and unfortunately won't be the last.

Elsa feels her own glands working and, because of her position, forcing lubrication to run uselessly down her thighs. Elsa is so aroused that her channel is hurting, begging to be stretched and filled. Her own clitoris pulses and hurts more than anything, begging to alleviate some of its pressure with pleasurable attention. And Elsa couldn't care less about the efforts her body is making.

All she cares about is that her heart keeps pumping blood to her brain and muscles, that her nerve endings do their jobs and the hormones keep fooling her fatigue. Because all she exists for, right now, is for Anna and Anna only. All the voluntary parts of her being are focused on the most noble of tasks: to bring her sister the release she deserves. And if Elsa has any say in Anna's body, it will never come, to keep them trapped forever in this endless moment.

Elsa feels all the signs that it won't take long now, as Anna's breathing is more laboured than ever, her channel is clenching and unclenching with absurd strength, in a vain attempt at keeping Elsa inside whenever she pushes out and to embrace her whenever she pushes in. That feeling in itself would be addicting, but Anna's throbbing on her tongue adds an extra excitement to it that is bringing Elsa closer to her own release.

She moans Anna's name as she feels her sister's fingers painfully dig at her scalp, but she is temporarily numb to any kind of pain. Elsa merely keeps demanding more and more to taste and drink and generally _consume_ , controlling Anna's pleasure with the rhythm of her fingers and mouth. Her sister reacts like an instrument hand tailored for her sister, and knowing that's very close to the truth drives Elsa even crazier.

"Elsa, Elsa, please." Anna's back arches and she spasms, thrashing and bucking uncontrollably, begging for her sister to free her from the most perfect of tortures. Anna begs in all the ways her blood deprived and hormone filled brain can come up with, praises, menaces, taunts and what truly convinced Elsa to take pity on her: resorting to their blood bond, to Elsa as the big sister and Anna as the little sister.

Elsa's mouth and fingers abandon their duties much to Anna's dismay, only to switch tasks. Her fingers stroke Anna's hood in torturous circles while her tongue assaults Anna's walls, drinking directly from the source. In no way is Elsa willing to waste any of the orgasm that is to come… And as predicted, Anna comes undone inside her mouth, all over her face, like the magnificent squirter she is. And all for Elsa.

The sight is so arousing Elsa feels her own aftershocks with every gush from Anna. Elsa refuses to let anything go to waste, lapping dutifully and drinking as much as she can. She keeps licking even after Anna comes down from her orgasm, her sister lying uselessly, her lithe freckled body shutting out all the non vital functions to allow her to recover from the little death Elsa took her to.

They spend countless minutes like this, Elsa's cleaning so thorough and dedicated that Anna was as dry as she could be in her current state and Elsa was pondering suckling the covers clean of the puddle her sister had made, when Anna called for her- the first word after she came.

"Elsa?"

"What is it?"

"Don't think I didn't notice you cheated on your studies again."

Elsa gulped when Anna tackled her, forcing Elsa on the other side of the bed, and not long afterwards in many other different positions that had little to do with the bed. There was nothing Anna could do to delay Elsa's first orgasm after all that build up, but all the subsequent ones… Anna paid in kind Elsa's torture and even surprised Elsa by giving some unexpected attention to her levator ani and sphincter… Not that Elsa could complain. Anna took her sister's studies seriously.

 **I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I:I**

The first rays of sunlight hurt Elsa's eyes, forcing her to wake up. She needs more sleep. She searches blindly for her cellphone to see what time it is, but her vision is blurred and she can't unlock the phone for some reason. Stupid security measures.

Elsa searches for the someone that should be on the other side of the bed, but comes up empty handed.

Many opposing feelings fight for dominance all at once and Elsa's mind isn't nearly big enough for all of them. Longing, love, guilt, shame, loneliness strike as the strongest for now and Elsa is almost thankful guilt hadn't won.

It had been, of course, only one more of her vivid dreams. Elsa tries to avoid thinking about that as much as she can, or she will probably devolve into a useless puddle of tears and self hate.

She stretches and wonders how many ounces of coffee she will need to drink when she realizes she must be wanting coffee too hard. She can even smell it.

"Good morning sleepy head."

Elsa's heart almost flies out of her throat. She looks at the bathroom door and sees Anna standing there, as naked as she had come into the world except for a hand towel that was too microscopic to cover anything, along with her trademark mane of untamable copper hair. Her visage is as glorious as a goddess graced by the morning sun. A goddess carrying the beverage of gods.

Elsa feels like she wants to vomit. Guilt, happiness, shame, happiness, disgust, extremely futile hope, happiness, the realization she is the best kind of sore, happiness, bashfulness, disgust and suicidal depression. All matter of different feelings radiate inside her and what she felt when she woke up feels like nothing in comparison. Her entire being fights against itself with the fury of purposely starved lions running after Christians.

Anna approaches the bed and offers her the cup of coffee.

Elsa looks at the phone in her hand and realizes _that's not her phone_. She gingerly puts away the electronic back on the nightstand.

Elsa's feelings selection module decides to shut down and Elsa is about to accept the cup automatically when she realizes she's stark naked as well and her upper body is showing. Elsa pulls the covers over her chest, blushing a bright red.

Anna chuckles, finally handing Elsa the cup.

"You're adorable when you're blushing. I like how I can see your freckles."

Elsa sips from the coffee like a child – luckily the coffee is the right temperature – and probably blushes even harder than before.

Anna sits on the opposite end of the bed holding her own cup, crossing her legs as if being naked is the most natural thing in the world for her. It probably is, Elsa thinks. It's not like this is the first time they had been naked around each other… Or the second. But never after… Elsa sighs quietly and enjoys how the hot beverage sobers and calms her.

The sisters remain in a comfortable silence, enjoying their coffees and each other's presence. Somehow, it feels natural. If nothing, Anna makes it natural. It is her way of being and Elsa loves that as well. The older sister ponders, circling a finger over the rim of the cup.

"You said it was a dream."

Anna pauses her drinking for a moment before speaking.

"It was, wasn't it? A dream coming true. Just because it happened doesn't mean it wasn't a dream."

"Since when do you…"

"Honestly, I've been trying to get your attention for a year now. A month ago I decided I should test the waters, to be completely sure you really weren't interested and move on… Hopefully."

"A y-year ago? Wait, wait, that day… When I got out of shower…"

"If I was masturbating on purpose so you would catch me in the act? Yup."

"But, this… This…" Elsa pauses like a broken machine and repeats, "a year ago?" Elsa looks at Anna like a defeated puppy.

"Maybe I was being too subtle with all the parading naked and showers together… But I was scared of being more obvious and, well, being rejected. But maybe I was too subtle for my lady oblivious".

"A year?"

"Elsa!"

"S-sorry…"

Elsa sips on her coffee.

"That dare, then…"

"That one was a timely coincidence. One I am very happy about."

Elsa lets herself smile and speaks as quietly as her voice allows. "Me too."

Elsa furrows her brow. "But, Anna… Why the fuck were you at my door at three in the morning?"

"I was worried about you. I left millions of messages and you didn't reply for days. Yesterday the worry got so big I couldn't sleep and went to check if you were alive."

"I'm sorry…" Elsa replies sheepishly. "I was stressed that I couldn't study and I didn't know how to talk with you. But none of that explains… Why we ended up doing what we did."

Anna draws small invisible circles on her own cup.

"You said my name," Anna starts quietly. "I was standing at the porch, wondering if I should use my key and get in without knocking, when I heard you saying my name. You know me, I'm a curious creature-"

"Like that cat that died-"

"ANYWAY, I'm a curious creature and I decided to stop and listen and… You were having fun while saying my name." Anna lets a playful smile of her own take her features.

"I… I didn't even notice."

"Maybe you were almost sleeping? Regardless, I knew exactly what you were doing, and most importantly, why you were doing it."

"And you just stood there listening?"

"It was fun." Anna took another sip from her coffee, only to see it was the last sip. She stared at the cup as if willing it to fill itself, but the object remained defiantly empty. "When I realized you started snoring I decided I should at least check on you."

"So I did sleep…"

"You slept, my wonderful sleepy head. Now, do you want more coffee?"

* * *

(it was supposed to end in the coffee line)

"You slept, my wonderful sleepy head. Now, do you want more coffee?"

Elsa nods. "Please and thank you."

Anna picks up Elsa's cup and fills it, returning it to Elsa.

"Good, you will need the caffeine."

Anna lets her towel fall gracelessly on the floor like the useless thing it is, showing the full glory of her naked frame.

"You have plenty more to study today."

* * *

AN: Complaints about anatomy errors are welcome. Complaints in general are welcome D:


End file.
